1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device to warn animals of an oncoming vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ultrasonic sound-producing apparatus for mounting on a vehicle to warn animals of the approach of the vehicle, the apparatus being electronically operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many animals, both wild and domesticated, are killed in unfortunate accidents on our roadways each year. Warning devices to alert animals to the presence of an oncoming vehicle are of some help in preventing these deaths, but heretofore have not been as effective as would be preferable. The best of the known devices to warn animals of an oncoming vehicle consist of ultrasonic whistles which can be mounted on a vehicle either on the bumper or other convenient place. Unfortunately, these prior art devices require favorable wind conditions to operate.
These wind actuated devices put out signals of varying strength and frequency, depending on such factors as prevalent wind conditions and moving speed of the vehicle. Ideally, an ultrasonic animal warning device would generate sound at a constant frequency, regardless of wind speed and direction or of vehicle speed. In addition, an ideal ultrasonic sound producing apparatus would be removable from the vehicle in the event that the vehicle were to go through an automatic car wash, or for storage and protection purposes.